Warrior
by XoX- Maaji-Emaree -XoX
Summary: The real Bella was born in 1860 with her twin brother Peter. She was changed by Maria in 1879, a year after her brother "disappeared." It's been 80 years since she seen the Cullens. What happens when she comes face to face with her past in High School? Will she fall in love?. P.S: Peter and Charlotte are veggie vamps and apart of the Cullen family.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Ch. 1

**~I really hope you guys like this story. This idea popped in my head and I couldn't let it go, featuring badass Bella who loves shopping!~**

**~Enjoy chapter one!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

(BPOV)

"Izzy! Come on, we're going to be late for school!" Jasmine called from downstairs.

High School. The one place I thought I would never have to go to again. Me Goddess of War, most feared vampire going to high school.

Maybe I should tell you a bit about myself.  
My name is Isabella Marie Andrews and I was born in 1860. I have a twin brother named Peter. You might know me as Isabella Swan, the human the Cullens thought I was.

I'm not the shy, clumsy, quiet girl they thought I was. I'm the total opposite.

Maria changed me in 1879 when I was 19. My brother had gone missing a year before that, many people believed he was dead, but I didn't, I know my brother is still out there. He's a vampire.

I know this because Maria told me she had him but he escaped her.

As I got downstairs I noticed all of us were there. By all of us I meant Jasmine, Bree, Logan, Nick and myself. They were all with me during my time with Maria and we all escaped together, we are a family.

We are back in Forks, Washington, it's been 80 years since the last time I was here and seen the Cullens.

"So who's car are we taking?" I asked.

"Let's take your Ferrari Mom." Bree said.

I know you're wondering why she called me mom. Well I have three "children" in my vampire life, they are all vampires. There's Bree, then there's Tia and Benjamin who are mates and on vacation at the moment and has been for the last two months. They automatically thought of me as their mom and I consider them my children because they were all changed so young. They were all changed at the age of 13, but look old enough to pass as high school students. The rest of my family are my sister and brothers.

"Sure." I said as we all headed to the garage and on our way to school.

_ This school hasn't changed a bit. _I thought as I pulled into the parking lot.

As we got out the car everyone stared. I don't blame them we were a sight to behold.

First there was me with my dark brown hair with red tents and slight curls in it. My fit body, pale skin and full lips with height of about 5"5.

Next was Jasmine, her hair almost looked black and straight but curled at the ends. Her body had plenty of curves, with pale skin and thin lips. Her height was about the same as mine.

Bree was shorter and thinner but still a nice size. Her hair was jet black and straight down her back. She had an hourglass figure and pale skin. Her bottom lip was a little bigger than her top lip. Bree was only 5 feet.

Then there's Logan. He is lean but fit. He has short black hair and is 6 feet.

Lastly there's Nick. He's big, he's not as much of a hulk as Emmett but he wasn't that far behind. He has short dark brown hair and is about 5"11.

To make things more interesting, we were dressed alike. Us girls had on school girl outfits with dress shirts and plaid skirts. My skirt was hot pink and black, Jasmine's was purple and black, and Bree's was yellow and black. Then the guys had on black low rise jeans and a fitted black t-shirt.

So yeah we were quite a sight.

We walked into school to the office to get our schedules. We were all posing as sophomores this year.

There was a young redhead at the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi we're the Sparkz family, we're here to get our schedules." I smiled.

"Ok, here you go and here's a slip for each of you to get signed by all your teachers and bring back at the end of the day." She said as she handed us the papers.

We nodded and walked out the office and stopped to compare schedules.  
We found it extremely funny that we all had the exact schedule, except the boys had Gym before lunch and Spanish last period and us girls had Spanish before lunch and Gym last period. We all had the same lunch.

As we all walked to first class I smelled 7 other vampires near.

"Guys there are 7 other vampires here." I whispered. They nodded.

"We smell 'em sis." Jasmine said.

"Wonder who they are..." Said Logan.

I shrugged. "We'll find out at lunch." I said as we walked through the door of our first class, World History . There were only a few people there and the teacher because class hadn't started yet.

The teacher signed our slip and we all took a sit in the back of class and waited for it to start.

Right before class started three more students walked in. Can you guess what they were, yep they were vampires.

As they surveyed the room for seats their eyes met mine, they froze and so did I.

Standing about 10 feet away from me was Jasper and my twin brother, Peter. There was this short petite girl with Peter, when reading their bond I could see she was my brother's mate.

As they made their way to the seats in front of us, our staring contest continued. My family was looking at me worriedly, but I couldn't look away from the vampires now right in front of me.

I looked away when the teacher asked me a question.

"Miss Sparkz, which side in theCivil War was against slavery?" Mr Johnson asked.

"The North." I answered.

"That's correct!" He said. _At least someone's paying attention_. I giggled quietly as I read his thoughts.

"What's so funny Bells?" Nick asked.

"He thinks we're actually paying attention."

My family and I were doing a poor job of holding in our laughs, thankfully class ended quickly.

Nothing much really happened in our morning classes. The girls and I made our 26 year old male Spanish teacher have an orgasm during class.

We laughed about it all the way to the cafeteria. We met up with the guys and walked in still laughing.

We were early so the only others there happen to be the Cullens.

"Hey guys! Come sit with us." Alice called.

We looked at each other, shrugged and walked over.

As we sat down, I sent out a mental message to my family  
_Jasper's my mate but he's in denial._  
They all did a slight nod that the Cullens didn't see.

As we sat down Logan asked, "So what has you girls so giggly?"

"Well...our Spanish teacher kind of..had an orgasm during class." Bree said the last part in a rush.

"Who did it? Or was it all of you?" Nick asked.

"So you're the Cullens." Jasmine said, avoiding Nick's question. They nodded and went around the table doing introductions. I found out Peter's mate's name is Charlotte.

"So Bella bear I missed you when were you changed?" Emmett asked.

_Well here's a surprise for you!_  
"I was changed in 1879." I said.

Then the questions started.

"But you were human 80 years ago." Edward said.

"No I wasn't, you see I have many powers. One of those powers is I can disguise myself as human." I continued.

"The reason I did it is because I was dared by Nick to be human for a year, and I never back down from a dare." I finished.

"So when were you really born?" Edward asked.

"In 1860." Peter and I said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked Peter.

"Because she's my twin sister."

"The one from your human life? I thought you said her name was Isa?" Alice asked.

"That's his nickname for me. He and my parents were the only ones to call me that." I said looking at Peter.

"Speaking of mom and dad, how did they die?" Peter asked.

"They passed in their sleep two weeks after you were claimed to be dead." I said softly.

Peter got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone Isa. Sorry I broke my promise."

"It's okay I never believed you were dead, I knew you were out there." I said back.

He hugged me tighter.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too."

As we released each other, the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch.

"Can you come to our house after school? There are some things we, mainly I would like to say to you." Rosalie said.

"Sure we'll be there."

"Later guys!" Bree called as we walked out and toward our next class which was Art.

When we got to class we found out Jasper, Edward, and Charlotte had the same class.

The seat next to Jasper was open, so I walked up and asked, "Hey! This seat taken?"

He smiled. And damn if it wasn't that panty dropper smile. "No it isn't, be my guess."

I sat down, turned around and talked with Charlotte until class started.

The teacher, Ms. Thompson introduced the class, went over the syllabus, and gave us the rest of the class as a free period.

"So who is the real Isabella?" Jasper asked when the teacher gave us the clear.

"The real Isabella is extremely close to her brother, she takes no ones bull shit, she been through hell and back, had her heart broken before, and loves books and music." I said.

"She sounds like someone I want to get to know."

"Who's the real Jasper?" I asked.

"I am a fighter for the ones I love, been manipulated before, I've also been through hell and back, I love books and history, and I am a passionate person."

As he finished class ended and we met the rest of our families in the hall. Turns out Rosalie, Emmett, and Charlotte had last class with me, Jasmine, and Bree.

Before we left for class I walked up to Jasper, licked his ear and as he tried to hold back a moan I said, "Why don't you show me how passionate you can be?"

I left him standing there, trying to hide his erection and went to class with the girls and Emmett.

As we were leaving the class after it ended, making our way back to the rest of the family Char asked, "So Bella what's up with you and Jasper?"

I thought about telling them truth and thought why not?

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked, looking at Char and Rosalie. They nodded, so I continued,"Well Jasper's my true mate, but he's in denial so I figure if I drive him crazy, he'll crack."

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Rose said. Char nodded in agreement.

When we got outside someone covered my eyes and whispered, "Guess who?" I knew it was Jasper, so I decided to mess with him.

"Is it my boyfriend David?" I asked.

"No." He whispered sadly as he walked away with his shoulders slumped.

I realized he took me seriously and I felt bad, he's probably just understanding his feelings and I made it a game.

We gathered in the car I thought about my feelings for Jasper.  
Did I love him? Is it just physical attraction?

Let's look at the facts! He makes me want to jump him with a single look. His smile makes me wet. I feel pain in my chest when I'm not with him. Lastly I'm dangerously in love with him.

There I admitted it. I love Jasper!

**~Well Bella figured it out! I know you probably think it's too fast but just trust me!~**

**~I hope you like this story!~**

**~Reviews makes me update faster! Seriously they do.. It's like magic!~**

**~Review please!~**

**~Maaji~**


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Ch. 2

**~I'm guessing you liked the first** **chapter!~**

**~I'm going to answer the one question I've been getting.. No Alice and Jasper are not together, but they parted on good terms!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

(JasperPOV!)

Never in my whole existence had I ever been so conflicted. The source of my confusion is the one Isabella Marie.

Where do I begin?

Well I've always had feelings for her when she was with Edward, but I would always block my thoughts so he wouldn't know. The only person who I've told about my feelings for Bella was Alice because she had a vision of us when Bella first came to Forks.

As we pulled up to the house, with Bella and her family following behind, Esme, Carlisle, and the Denali clan came outside.

"Hey the Denali's came for a visit!" Esme exclaimed as we exited the cars.

"That's great! We have a surprise for you guys!" Alice said bouncing up and down. Bella and the others were hiding in the trees, in hearing distance but not in smelling distance.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked curious.

"I find my twin sister from my human life." Peter said with a smile.

"She's a vampire?" Esme asked.

Peter nodded.

"That's great son! Where do we get to meet her?"

"You already have." Bella said as she walked out of the trees, her family following behind her.

"Bella?" They gasped in shock.

Next thing I know Esme grabbed Bella in a fierce hug and was sobbing into Bella's stomach.

"I never wanted to leave, I wasn't given much of a choice. Carlisle chose to agree with Edward, I didn't, but Carlisle's my mate so I had to go. I'm sorry! I never wanted to leave my daughter." Esme said while still sobbing.

Carlisle gave Bella a hug next. "That goes for me too. I never wanted to leave." He said as he hugged her, then pried Esme off Bella.

Bella then smirked at the Denali clan.

"What we don't get no love?" She asked jokingly, gesturing toward herself and her family.

As a response the Denali clan tackled them with hugs and greetings.

"Shall we go inside now?" Carlisle asked as they helped each other up.

We all went inside and settled in the living room.

"So Bella how were you born in 1860 with Peter and still be human 80 years ago?" Carlisle asked.

"I will explain everything about my existence, would you all like to hear my story?"She asked.

(Bella POV!)

_Time to open up the floodgates!_ I thought.

"... Would you all like to hear my story?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, so I began.

"I was born with my brother on August 12, 1860. My real name is Isabella Marie Andrews. Peter and I were very close, we were partners in crime, as we were twins. As we grew up we always stirred up trouble. We also had a strong belief of supernatural creatures." I chuckled.

"Then we turned 18, everything was good, then it got bad. A few days after our birthday, Peter went missing, people were going crazy with the search, our parents barely slept. I barely did anything." I didn't want to look up, I was too far into the story, the room was silent.

"After searching for a year and finding nothing, Peter was announced dead. I couldn't believe it, I didn't. They were wrong, I knew my brother was out there, somewhere. It was a week after the announcement, when she came." I paused.

"Who came?" Peter asked.

I looked into his eyes and said,"Maria."

Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte all growled.

"What did she do?" Peter asked through clenched teeth.

_Here's the hard part! _I looked at Logan, he knew I needed the comfort and came and put me on his lap as I curled into him.

Jasper growled at this new arrangement.

"Dude chill the fuck out, she needs this, we're nothing more than brother and sister." Logan responded to Jasper's growl.

"Peter I lied to you at school, Maria killed our parents."I said knowing he was about to snap.

"What? Why did you lie?" He yelled.

"Because had I told you at school, you would have gave over to your beast and killed every human in that lunchroom in your rage."

"You should've told me the truth." He said.

I don't know what happened but I snapped."Fine you want the truth? Here's the truth Maria came and she... She killed them... She tortured our parents, made dad watch as mom was violated and ripped apart piece by piece right in front of him. She made me watch as she killed dad. I couldn't do anything I was restrained by two other vampires. Its all my fault. They're gone and its my fault.

I started off yelling at him, but ended sobbing in Logan's arms.

_Ugh! I hate showing weakness! _I thought.

It was dead silent!

Peter was in front of me, with sadness in his eyes, staring at me in shock.

"Bella I'm so sorry, super sorry and it's not your fault." Peter says.

"How is it not?" I asked.

He sighed. "Let's go for a walk."

I nodded.

"We'll be back!" He called as we walked out the door.

(Peter POV!)

I can not believe today. First I find out my twin sister is a powerful vampire who was changed by the wicked witch herself Maria. Then I found out she had to watch our parents die with no one to help her.

I also didn't know this is the Bella the Cullens have been moping around about for the 80 years. When they went to Forks, Char and I were on a vacation from the family.

Another thing I've noticed and want to talk about is Bella's and Jasper's feelings for each other. I know they weren't as close in the past, thanks to Edward, but the way they've been acting today it's obvious they belong together. I'm happy for them.

We walked for a while before passing a boulder and sitting on it.

"I'm glad you're here."I said breaking the silence.

"Me too. I looked for you for so many years. I never gave up hope that you were out there, somewhere." She said.

"I thought you were dead, but I should've known you wouldn't go down without a fight." I chuckled.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Isa it's not you're fault." I said, praying she'll believe me.

"I let them die." She whispered looking down.

"Look at me." When she did I said, "You were human and restrained by two vampires, there was no way to help them. They rest in peace, you need to stop living in guilt. I don't blame you, they don't blame you, be happy."

"Have I told you, I love you lately?" She smiled and it reached her eyes.

"You can't help it I'm just that awesome." I said.

We both laughed.

"I really missed you." I said as I hugged her.

"I missed you too." She said into my chest.

"Now about you and Jasper..." I said with a smirk.

"There's nothing going on!" She sighed.

"Are you upset by this?" I asked, teasingly, knowing she was.

"I just.. Ugh! He's my mate! I've known ever since I met him 80 years ago. I understood he didn't give in before because he was with Alice, but now what's stopping him? Pete I just don't understand!" She finished her rant with a growl of frustration.

I looked at the darkening sky.

"Come on let's go back. Esme will be getting worried." I said as I stood up.

It was quiet until we walked out of the trees.

"So are you going to help your little sis?" Bella asked, looking up at me through her lashes.

"Um... No." I said.

She shrugged. "Okay!" She said simply, running into the house.

Okay now I'm scared, when Bella dismisses something so easily it means she's planning revenge and Bella's revenge is bad.

"Hey Char want to hear stories about Peter as a kid?" I heard Bella ask.

Oh shit!

"Bella wait! I was just kidding!" I yelled as I ran in the house and covered her mouth, cutting off her sentence.

"What I meant to say was... Bella I would love to help you!"

"I knew you'd see it my way." She smiled.

Everyone was confused, even the Denali's, as they were hunting as Bella told us her story and had just got back.

"I'd hate to break up this fun, but can we finish the story?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Bella said as we took our seats.

Bella continued her story. "She was planning on draining me, but changed me instead, claiming I would be powerful and she would need me because her Major was gone."

"From the minute I woke up to this new life I remembered all my human memories, I skipped the newborn phase all together,and I hate Maria."

"I trained newborns, been in more fights than I could count, all my family behind me were in Maria's army but I am their sire."

"I am the most feared vampire in the world, I'm known as The Commander, Goddess of War, even the Volturi fear me."

Wow she's perfect for Jasper, maybe I do need to help him figure out his feelings.

Bella was still talking. "Maria was right about one thing, I am very powerful. I am a physical and mental shield. I am also an absorber, meaning I can gain someone's power through one touch."

"Maria sent me to recruit humans to be turned, and Nick, Jasmine, Logan were all turned the same night, Bree was also turned that night, but she was turned because she was dying."

The room was quiet, including the Denali's, who have already heard Bella's story, I'm assuming.

"The group that was turned that night were special, at the time I didn't know why. They became my team. Bree and Jasmine are Co-Captins, Nick and Logan are Co-Lieutenants."

"We are all very deadly and lethal in a fight and are undefeated."

_Note to self: Don't piss them off._

Edward chuckled.

_Laugh it up Eddie, let's see you go up against them._

He left me alone after that.

"We escaped Maria after 50 years and have been a family ever since."

"That's it! that's our story." Bella said with a sigh.

"Are any of you mated to one another?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Jasmine and I are mates." Nick said.

"Wow you guys have been through a lot." Alice said sympathetically.

"You have no idea." Logan sighed.

"Is this the end then?" Rose asked.

Bella, Bree, and Jasmine all laughed.

"Oh this is just the beginning." They said in sync.

We are so fucked!

**~Hope you like it! There's more Bella and Jasper next chapter!~**

**~I'll update more because I'm on break from school!~**

**~Please review!~**

**~*Maaji*~ **


End file.
